If You Leave Me Now
by RavenclawTwo
Summary: When a new teacher comes to Hogwarts, it may take a handful of students to keep this infamous former prefect from winning over the whole school. Set in MWPP times, and includes those characters, with a few originals.
1. The Grimest Day

~Damonna's notes: Alright, this story jumps around a bit.  A name enclosed like this- *Sirius*- means that the point of view is changing.  This happens because it's a collaboration, and the story's cool that way `.~.  The point of view is third person in this chapter, so it doesn't switch.  But next chapter's first person!    Enjoy!~

**Chapter 1- The Grim-est Day**

Professor Trelawney rushed into the small dungeon. She nervously set her books and bag down on the large desk that had been placed there for her. She smiled wearily at the two houses of students that surrounded her. Today was double divination with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. 

"I'm sorry, my students," she said majestically, "But something unforeseen came up."

Sirius Black and James Potter snickered quietly along with a few of the other students. James received a sharp elbow in the chest by Lily, who was seated right next to him.

As the professor chattered on about tea leaves or whatnot, Sirius sighed and rested his head on his palm. '_The only thing about this class that I hate is how she prattles on and on…_' He slowly closed his eyes.

"Psst…" came an annoying sound in his ear. He grumpily opened his eyes and looked up, growling quietly to himself. "Get up."

The owner of the voice was staring at him from behind bright blue eyes. "Time to divine." She said as she slammed her books down in front of his face. "So…you gonna get up or do I have to predict imminent death by myself here?"

The slamming books had shocked him awake, and her comments had made him laugh. He looked her over. Blue eyes covered by her glasses' round blue lenses, black hair pinned back into a bun. Fair skin, heavy build, and a light blue and navy tie. A Ravenclaw.

"Get up, sleeping beauty." And she laughed. "No, not beauty. You're not nearly that pretty."

Sirius laughed as the girl began pouring tea. "Those for seeing?" He pointed to her glasses.

"Nope." She took a couple of sips from her cup of tea and stared at Sirius. "But Madame Trelawney lets me wear them because I told her that they helped me 'See with my third eye' or whatnot. Funny thing was- She bought the whole story."

From across the room, Professor Trelawney screeched and pointed a finger at the girl, who was casually drinking her tea and chatting with Sirius.

"Damonna Herter! Turn that tea cup upside down on it's saucer right now!" She sighed. "I should have foreseen that you would do this." She floated across the room. "And you, my dear," She stared at Sirius, "Should pour your tea. I can see that something important needs to show itself to you."

Damonna smiled and turned her cup over on its saucer as Sirius set to pouring his own. Damonna smiled at him. "It really is a shame, you know. Such a waste of perfectly good tealeaves." Damonna smiled as she stuck out her tongue for Sirius to see the few tealeaves stuck to it. She scrutinized her teacup after she pulled the saucer off of it. "Let me see…A crow. Ah ha. Funny." She hurriedly grabbed Sirius's cup and handed him hers. "I see…a giant dog? OR maybe it's a horse. Or maybe it's a dog that could be horse…" She turned it sideways. "Oh, now I see it! It's a duck!"

"How mistaken you are, my dear." The professor's smile drooping and her eyebrows pulling together. "It's a horrible thing…to see in such a young student…" She leaned against the large wooden table as if to steady herself.

"What is it?" Damonna widened her eyes as if to appear to believe everything the teacher was about to say.

"You, dear, have a crow in yours. It means that death will soon come to you. And you-" She gazed at Sirius. "You have the Grim, my dear."


	2. Live Through Today

~Damonna's notes:  Second chapter.  It's much longer than the first, but just keep reading.  New character this chapter!  Like I promised, it's first person.  And trust me, there **IS a plot here somewhere…It's just hiding. ~**

**Chapter 2- Live through Today**

**_*Damonna*_**

"Damonna!"  I can hear the bathroom door swing open and slam shut.  I immediately try to silence my crying.  I can tell by the voice who it is.

James.  He must've followed me when I ran out of the great hall.  And after what Severus and my brother did, I know he doesn't blame me.

"James?"  Two nervous voices hiss as the door opens and closes again.  One female, one male.  It was Lily and Sirius.

"You're not supposed to be in here!  This is a girl's bathroom!"  Sirius says sternly, glaring at James.

"Like you have room to talk!"  Lily shot at Sirius, crossing her arms and glaring at both of the boys.

"Shhh…"  And James points at me.

"Oh."

I can feel their eyes on me, noticing the differences.  I've grown at foot, at least.  My robe is over my knees now, though some of that is because I'm sitting on the floor.

I'm also a bit thinner, my face is more pointed, and my eyes are bigger.  But the most obvious change are my ears.

They stick out about six inches in both directions.  Not even my long, messy raven hair can cover them.

"Why, she's an elf!"  Sirius exclaimed, smiling.

Lily and James look back at him.  "Thank you.  We could have never figured it out without your help."

Sirius smiles, showing his teeth.  "I try."

Lily sighs and turns her attention to me.  "Well, she is an elf…But of the noble kind."

James and Sirius turn and look at her.  "How can you tell…?"

"If she were anything else, she'd be short."  Lily says, mater-of-fact-ly as she bends down and looks me in the eyes.  "We're gonna have to take you to see Madam Pomfrey."  

I nodded and took Lily's hand.

**_*Sirius*_**

I grinned, eyeing Damonna's prostrate form, all seven feet of it, stretched out on the hospital bed. She was asleep, and didn't realize in what a position she was laying in. Her big, elvish feet were extended at least a foot over the edge of the bed, and her long green-tinted toes were hanging like pull-cords from the balls of her feet. She didn't realize I was in here, she being unconscious, which was a good thing. 

There was no reason I should be in her hospital room alone, especially since I had just visited an hour ago. But that time I had been with James, Remus, Peter and Lily, and had no chance to talk to her alone. We really had never talked alone, you know, _privately_. The last chance we had was Trelawney's classroom, when we were paired together for tea-leaf reading. She was a hoot, if you excuse my grown-up-type slang. She was hilarious, the friendly sarcasm spilling from her mouth in every sentence. She reminded me of myself, actually…and maybe that's why I was drawn to her.

But she was a Ravenclaw, and I'm a Gryffindor, so of course any talk outside of schoolwork would arise suspicion, and pretty soon the whole school would have us coupled. Not that it would be a bad thing…but definitely not good. Not this soon. I sat on a chair beside her bed, and stared at her, putting my elbows on my knees, and my chin on my palms.

I knew why Snape had turned her into an elf, of course. Because she was too much like me. She too played pranks on Snape, and apparently this time he had taken revenge. I grinned; remembering the time Snape had gotten revenge on me. Notice I say time not times. Only once he got me. Once was enough. I couldn't get my hand unstuck from my hair for a week, but fortunately, I stopped the awful habit of running my hands through my hair. 

**_*Audia*_**

I blinked my eyes open as I propped myself up on my good elbow, and took a good look at the new character they had brought into the hospital wing. I bit my tongue to hide a smile as I examined her, from her messy raven hair to her awkward elfish toes. What had happened to her? I couldn't wait to find out…if only she would wake _up_!  Guess Pomphrey wanted her to sleep or something.  I dunno.  I've been asleep for nearly two hours, so… 

I sighed after a moment of staring at her and flopped onto my back, being ginger with my right arm. So I had forgotten the staircases moved. It wasn't even totally my fault. At the exact moment that the staircase moved, the cutest boy had walked past! I grinned, remembering. And then I felt my neck and cheeks flushing, because I remembered what had happened next. Ten feet is a _long_ way to fall, especially if you land on your right arm… And especially if the cute boy who saw you fall marched right into the hospital wind with this new girl, practically hanging off her arm! I hadn't had time to watch what happened next though, as I had promptly fainted from the pain. Of my broken arm, I mean.

"You hot or something?" I heard a voice say. I started, and sat up quickly. And, of course, I suffered from blood rush and wasn't able to see who was talking to me, or even if they were talking to me, for a few more seconds.

When I opened my eyes, I saw two very large blue eyes staring back at me. And my blush grew worse. 

"Um…what?" I asked smartly, forcing the half of my attention that wasn't staring at her ears to work on calming down my burning face.

"Your face is very red. Are you hot?" She repeated slowly, her furry eyebrows raised.

"Well yes," I attempted a grin, and brushed my hair off my shoulders, "thanks for noticing."

She rolled her eyes, and then smirked. "I'm Damonna," she stuck out a huge hand, looked down, and pulled it back in, laughing. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess Pomphrey still hasn't had time to fix me."

"No, she was probably fixing this," I held up my tender arm, and examined it. It _looked_ good as new, but it didn't feel like it. From all the magic pumped into my system, it felt like a rubber stick glued to my shoulder. I looked up at her, to find her eyebrows raised again dubiously at my arm. "It _was_ broken," I explained, feeling my cheeks grow warm again. 

"Uh huh," she smirked, "who are you?"

I blinked at her bluntness, but smiled, "Audia."

"Well, nice to meet you Audia. I would shake your hand, but, well, you know what happened last time…" she smiled and glanced down at her hand.

"Right," I smiled back, "and I wouldn't want to risk hurting my injured arm with a handshake."

She laughed, and rolled onto her side.

"So what happened to you anyway?" I asked, propping myself back onto my good arm and looking at her.

She looked skyward, "Long story." 

**_*Damonna*_**

"I was at breakfast."  I started simply.  "And I had just played a prank on Serverus."  

"Who?"  Audia asked inquisitively.  Her right arm flopped back and forth.  Apparently, Madam Pomfrey was still perfecting regrowing bones.

"He's in Slytherin.  And he's the meanest, most stuck up, self-absorbed, sarcastic, greasy…"  And I used several other adjectives that made Madam Pomfrey look at me and raise her eyebrow.  "Aha…Sorry…"  I blushed a bit.  "I didn't know you were there…"

She nodded and walked past us.

"So anyways.  I was in the Great Hall for breakfast and he comes walking in like he owns the place!  So then Corbin comes sauntering in.  And the girls are fainting and everything…"

"Who's Corbin?"

"My twin brother.  He's a Slytherin as well and, naturally, thinks he owns the world."  I smiled.  "You should keep well away from him.  He's a lady-killer."

She nodded absently like she didn't listen.  

"Well…So I enchanted a glass of water…And it kind of dumped itself on his head…"  I shrugged.  "You know, juvenile stuff."

She nodded like she wanted me to continue, but had no idea why I'd do something like that.

"And my aim was a bit off, and I guess I got _too into the charm casting…Yeah."  I broke off.  The next part was too embarrassing._

"So what happened?"

"Next thing I know, he's standing there in _Corbin's underwear.  And I know they were his because mum had his initials stitched along the waistband…"  I stopped ranting.  "And his robe's hovering over above him- So the idiot jumps around hollering for his robe to get back down, and Corbin's yelling for his underwear.  It was all very funny."_

"I'll bet."  She said, a bit dryly.  If I didn't do something fast, she might go acid on me.  She's acting like I took away her birthday or something.

"And then he kind of tried to turn me into a house-elf, but that didn't work so well, so then I ran off to the girl's bathroom."

She smiled a little.

"And then Sirius came into the bathroom and found me…Eh…You don't know who that is, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Sirius Black?  In Gryffindor?"  I was getting nowhere.  "Black hair, kind of messy…alright, really messy.  Long, kind of?  Not as long as mine…but long.  Bright blue eyes?  He escorted me here?"

That struck a chord.  "Ah…umm…Yeah.  Him."  

I thought I saw her blush.  But I guess it was just my imagination.

"So anyways- And then James…No.  Wait.  James came in first, and _then Sirius.  So Sirius and Lily followed me in.  And then they dragged me down here."  I shrugged.  That was about all I had to tell.  I sighed and collapsed back onto my bed. _

 I know I shouldn't have done it, but messing with Serverus is more fun than should be legal.  He's just so easy to push around.

I could hear a sigh from Audia's bed.  And then a slight gasp.

"Damonna, you have a visitor."  Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

"Hm?"  I opened my eyes and saw Sirius smiling at me.  "Oh, hey."

"Hey."  His tone was more excited than usual.  "I've come to take you away!"  He said, posing dramatically.

"Uh-huh.  Gonna take me to your castle, Mr. Knight-In-Shining-Armor?"

He stood back up and looked down at me.  "Well, not quite.  Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Ah.  Got it."  I stood up and stretched.

"You know, we have to get you back to normal height.  You tall is just…My neck's hurting just looking up at you."  Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right.  What if I stay this way forever?"

"Then I'll umm…cry.  Yeah."

"You?  Cry?  I'd pay to see that."

As I was walking out, I turned and looked back at Audia.  "Hey, seeya around."

But she was too busy looking depressed and blushing.

**_*Audia*_**

I sighed and layed back down on my pillow. Well, some day _this_ was turning out to be…I fall in front of a cute guy, only to have him come in and wisk away my only chance of a friend! I sighed again. Classic, wasn't it? Girl meets guy…well okay, girl falls off the stairs, and prays the guy doesn't see, and then the guy comes and takes the girl's only friend. Well, actually, not friend…more like: only person girl has had a fairly long conversation with. It's not like I didn't _try_ to have friends…I was just very shy. You have to get to know me first to really understand my character. 

Anyway, I was basically feeling sorry for myself, when _another_ cute guy comes into the hospital wing to see my pitiful state! He glanced first at Pomphrey's desk, saw that she wasn't there, and then strode over to the rows of beds. Me, being slightly hidden behind a curtain, kept silent, hoping he would go away. Like I need another cute guy to see my rubber arm. But, of course, he decided to check behind every curtain, looking for something, or someone. 

I immediately began haphazardly running my fingers through my hair, and smoothing down my awful hospital shirt. By the time he whipped open my curtain, I thought I was looking pretty good for hospital state. (I had tucked my arm under the covers, just in case.) He jumped back a bit at the sight of me, and then stepped forward again. My cheeks, of course, flushed.

"Who are you?" he asked, and I couldn't help but notice the beautiful deep tone of his voice. 

"Why would you care to know?" Charming, aren't I?

"I don't," he snarled. "I'm looking for someone, maybe you've seen her. She's about seven feet tall, ugly, and an all-around bitch. Seen her?"

Ah ha. Either this was Corbin, or Severus. "Not anyone to that description, no. I just met a very friendly seven foot elf, if that's who you were referring to."

He scoffed. "She's very deceiving. I wouldn't trust her if I were you, she's more evil than good." He sat on the edge of my bed, and a new look came across his face; a smirk, only more friendly. "What did she tell you?"

"That an awful boy named Corbin was harassing her, and so she hexed him, but unfortunately, the hex hit another boy, who ended up in Corbin's underwear, which I heard were pink and frilly. Then I heard that they hexed _her_, for no good reason, and she ended up here," I smiled. Paraphrasing was a wonderful thing.

His eyes flashed, but he smiled. "She said that? She lies. Don't believe anything she says. Someone as cute as you," he moved closer to me, "shouldn't fall under the deception of my sister. You're too sweet for that."

Corbin, I thought, and winced. The first boy ever to call me cute, and he's my only friend's enemy. I sighed. Wasn't life grand?

I tried to ignore the flushing of my cheeks, and the slight dizziness I felt when I did it, and sat up farther. "You're right," I smiled, and leaned forward, "I'll have to watch out for her. But, if you'll excuse me, I must retire to my…" And then, I passed out. Pain medication is hell.

**_*Damonna*_**

"I met your little friend."

I turned to see Corbin's teasing blue eyes.  He smiled.

"Yeah, so?"  I shrugged and sighed.  Corbin pretends to be a bad-ass and hate me, but we're actually pretty close.  "You made a pass at her, didn't you?"

He smiled and gazed up at me.  After my meeting with Dumbledore, becoming human again was the least of my worries.

"Actually, I did."

"So what's new?"  I was angry, I didn't even care to hide it. 

"And she fainted!"  He laughed.  "Looks like I've still got my touch."

I rested my hand on his shoulder.  "I have to go."  I turned to walk away.

"Hey!  I'm kind of sorry about the whole elf-thing!"

I smiled and laughed.  "Kind of?"  I waved as I walked away.

**_*Audia*_**

I fainted. I actually fainted. I slapped my hand to my forehead, my good hand that is, and groaned. Why is this happening? And in one day, too! I get a friend, finally, only to have the boy of my dreams come in and practically declare his love to her, and then have my friend's _brother_ come in and flirt with me, practically the only action I've ever had in my life! 

Maybe this happens to him all the time. Maybe girls swoon in his presence all the…oh, who am I kidding? No one actually _faints_ nowadays! I mean, sure, it was attractive in the medieval time period, but now? Heh, I don't think so! 

I wonder where she is…probably never coming back. Oh well though, it's okay. Not like I need a friend. I mean, I kind of like being alone. No one can hurt you that way. 

I reached over and grabbed my diary, the only other friend I had. I grabbed a quill, and began writing. Dear Diary, my only fiend in the world,

Hey! Well, today was a great day, let me tell you! As a sequel to yesterday's wash bin incident (I swear Madoline knocked that stupid thing onto herself…she just likes to have someone to blame), I fall in love. Twice! Firstly, I fall in love with this amazing Gryffindor (who, by the way, has no idea I exist), named Sirius Black, and secondly, I fall in love with this really sly player kind of guy named Corbin…something. I don't remember his last name. Anyway, I'm more likely to have a chance with Corbin than Sirius. 

So what's been happening in diary world? Much? Right, well I'm leaving now…going to nurse my other arm, or faint again. : ) 

Audia


	3. New Professor

**_Chapter 3- New Professor_**

**_*Damonna*_**

I was late for class.  Professor Dumbledore smiled slyly at me as I slid into my seat for Defence Against the Dark Arts.  After our talk yesterday, you'd think I could be on time every once in a while.

Speaking of which-

Sirius had dragged me out of the hospital ward.  Audia, poor girl, had run into Corbin while I was gone.  And now here I was, sitting in class, worrying about what Dumbledore had told me!

I have to get my priorities in order.

Sirius had taken me to the statue and dropped me off.  "Dumbledore said this one's just for you."  He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, like he wanted to follow me.

"I'll be fine."  I smiled.  "Thanks for getting me and everything…"  I reached out and wrapped my arms around him in a friendly embrace.

"No problem."  He hugged me tightly.  "You come out of there alive, alright?"

I smiled and pulled back.  "No Problem."

He laughed and walked back down the hall, black cloak kissing the rough stone floor.

I shook my head.  My heart was pounding.  What was wrong with me?  Like Sirius?!  I like Sirius?!

I stared at the floor, trying to gather my thoughts.  Great.  No.  Wait.  I CAN'T LIKE HIM!  This just complicates everything.  No.  Liking Sirius was just a no.  

ACK!  I couldn't believe I was thinking this!  No.  Just…just no.

I sighed resolutely and strode over the Griffin statue.  "Ummm…Ah.  Crap."  I shook my head.  First I think I like Sirius and now I can't remember the password.

Fortunately, the statue turned.

His eyes were bright green.  His smile, disarming.  And then he held out his hand.  "You must be Damonna.  Headmaster Dumbledore was telling me that you were probably down here."

I nodded shyly and took his hand, shaking it quickly.  His fingers were ice.  

"He told me to come down and get you.  He said you must have forgotten the password."  He grinned and lenved down next to my ear.  "Tira Misu."  He whispered impishly.

"Ah…I…Thank you."  I attempted a weak smile as he rose and stood aside so I could reach the staircase.  

"Ladies first."  He said chivalrously.

I nodded and strode to the stairs.  "Any idea what the Headmaster wants me for?"

"He says you break so many rules you might get put into Gryffindor."  He frowned slightly at the house name.

And so here I was, gazing over at Audia every few seconds.  I had spotted her sitting in the very back of the dank classroom.  I smiled at her and she shyly returned it.

Dumbledore coughed to clear his throat and began to speak.

"Students, as you all know, due to circumstances out of our control, your previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was removed.  However, we have found a replacement.  I would like to introduce to you a former student from Hogwarts, a former Slytherin prefect, and Quiddich team captain- your new professor- Mr. Tom Riddle." 

*Audia*

I had been writing in my journal up until Professor Dumbledore had come into the classroom. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't my best subject, and writing has become an awful habit of mine to do when I'm bored. So there I was, complaining to my diary about the disgusting state of my dress robes, when the _most attractive_ man walked into the room. Sirius? Sirius, who?

Professor Tom Riddle was his name, and a very good one at that. Riddle was a great last name. Audia Riddle. Sounds perfect. I began writing it in my diary, oblivious to the fact that Professor Riddle had begun his lecture. In fact, I was completely out of it until someone whispered in my ear, "Marvelo. Audia _Marvelo_ Riddle."

I glanced quickly up, to see the face of Professor Riddle himself. My face grew as red as possible, and my mouth bobbed open like a fish. _What have I done?!_ "Sorry," I managed to croak out, but he was up at the front of the room by the time I managed it. He seemed to have heard me, though, because very quickly, he winked at me. Then he went back on lecturing. 

I stuffed my diary back into my bookbag furiously. How could I have been caught? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I glanced up, and my eyes met with another pair across the room. Damonna, my brain shouted at me, and I managed to smile. She gave me a quick quizzical look, and then smiled again. "What was that about?" she mouthed, and I shook my head and sighed. "Tell you later," I mouthed back, but was interrupted from a voice in the front of the room.

"There's only twenty minutes left, girls," Riddle said in his deep voice, "I'm sure you can discuss your dates for Hogsmede in that time. Hmm…that gives me an idea. Everyone stand up, and pair up with a member of the opposite sex. We're going to play a game."

I frantically glanced around the room, and met no familiar faces. I whirled my head over to Damonna, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She had her hand on the arm of a boy I didn't know, and she and the boy were both laughing."

"We seem to have an odd number of students," Riddle said, and I snapped my head toward the front of the room. "Audia," he said, "looks like you're partnered with me." He grinned, and I felt my face flush. Torture! Twenty minutes of torture.

I glanced quickly at Damonna again, and gave her a frantic look that clearly said "Help me!" And she bit her lip and glanced around the room, plotting a plan for me. 

"I'm waiting," Riddle smiled, showing his perfect teeth, and I started toward the front of the room. I couldn't help it. When someone smiles at you look _that_, you just have to come. I turned my head, looking for Damonna, but she was no where to be found. Was this her plan? She leaves so I don't have to be partnered with Riddle? I felt a rush behind me, a feeling like a cloak sweeping my arm. I turned around, and there she was. 

"I can't leave," she hissed, "I tried. The door's locked. Just…stay by us, and if worse comes to worst, then jump out the window." She gave me a friendly smile, and I took a deep breath, turned around, and walked to Riddle.

"Great," he said, his voice above the din the other students were making, "we can start. He looped an arm around my shoulder, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "You've fended off vampires, bogarts, and the like, but have you fended off members of the same species? Now we're going to learn the art of self-defense, how to defend yourself against humans whose intentions are pure evil." His hand found my shoulder, and he squeezed lightly. I felt the air leave my lungs.


	4. Fox Fire

**_Chapter 4- Fox Fire_**

~Damonna's Notes- OKAY! Another Chapter, this one's all serious and stuff. Tempest Blue (me) wrtoe all of this one, but don't worry. Erin's written most of the next one. So, without further ado, may I present- Chapter 4.

**_*Damonna*_**

I gazed in shock. Several of the students gasped. I pulled my wand from inside my robes and advanced on the professor.

"What did you do to her?!" My voice was shriller than I would have liked, but I guess it had to do.

"My dear Damonna, she's fine." Professor Riddle smiled at me. "She's just been knocked out."

"Yeah? Well…Un-Knock her out!" I seem to say the most intelligent things when I'm angry.

"This IS Defence Against the Dark Arts." He smirked. "Why don't you do it." He let his arm fall from Audia's shoulders and I rushed forward to catch her.

"_Revivre_." I said softly, pointing at her heart with my wand. This'll teach him to mess with my friends!

Audia's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Her eyes searched the room frantically for a moment, and then she relaxed. "Damonna. Hey." She smiled weakly.

"And you." I said thickly, leveling my wand at the professor. "Let her have my partner. I'll be yours."

He grinned, and I felt the room grow cold. "Alright. But now that the wands are out…" He reached behind him and grabbed his own wand. "I think this should be a better lesson." He looked around the classroom. "I want everyone to move out of the way." His voice was calm. I hated him.

The students scattered. He waved his wand and tables flew to rest against the walls. "Damonna, you go and stand at the other end of the room."

I smiled. This used to be a favorite past time of mine. "Wands only, correct?"

"Of course." He waited for me to turn to face him, and then began. "_Expilarmus__!_"

I dodged quickly and his spell hit the door behind me. His style was much like Corbin's. Which was good. "_Frictus__ Minima!_" I felt the floor below me grow slick, and my feet began to slip out from under me.

Fortunately, so did the professor's. "_Frictus__…!_" He started, before hitting the smooth stone floor.

I had planned my fall carefully. And was lying on my stomach on the floor. "_Willwisp_!" Blue lights danced from the end of my wand and flew into Professor Riddle's face. Hopefully… 

"_Vixi_!" He waved his wand at the lights and they disappeared.

Damn. He knew the counter for it.

I had gotten distracted, I decided later. There was no other reason why it should have happened. 

Because suddenly, I felt everything go black.

And I could see Corbin.

**_*Sirius*_**

I was sitting in Transfiguration. My most favorite class.

Usually.

It would've been great. We were learning how to turn mice into small elephants. I guess McGonagall found it amusing. I don't know.

I was in a bad mood. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen Damonna since yesterday. She wasn't even in the great hall this morning.

Maybe it was because I had gotten caught trying to sneak out. I was starting to wonder if Filtch were a vampire. He was always up all night.

But it was definitely because I had to work with Lwena, of all people.

Lwena Fairyweather. Nice name. Horrible girl. She's best friends with Corbin AND Severus. And, to top it all off, she's a Slytherin.

So anyways, I was sitting in transfiguration. And then it happened.

It was like a wingless angel. That's all I can say. A ghost, maybe. Only…

The girl it belonged to was alive.

Or, at least, I hoped so.

She ran in, the door flew open and she came rushing in as a cold breeze flew through the already chilly room. Her silver hair flew out behind her as it fell out of the braid it was in. Her blue-tinted glasses fell off her face and hit the floor with a small peal against the rough stone. Her hair was moving, alive, as if being tossed around in some breeze.

The most peaceful expression was on her face. And then I noticed it. Or, should I say them?

Her ears. They had grown long and pointed. I could see that fur had grown from them. And then there was the bottlebrush tail. The tone of the fur lightened at the end, as if dipped in white paint.

The students were stunned. Several groped for their wands, only to find them in their other hand. McGonagall stood stunned, as she watched this apparition stand at the front of her class.

And then, she turned. Her eyes leveled their gaze on Corbin, and her eyes widened and she gasped. But then the small smile returned again, and she walked up to him, all the while growing smaller.

It noticed it quickly. I knew that James and the others would. Maybe Lily, depending on how much she knew. But as I watched Damonna's face slowly form into a muzzle, her hair shrink ,and her body grow fur. I knew what it was.

I was watching an Animagus.

I had to look away for a moment. Did this mean…? Maybe it was just the phantom. I glanced back at the others. They all nodded at me solemnly.

So it wasn't just me. But what did it mean?

Damonna was now reaching Corbin's table, her robed now hung over her body. And then they weighed her down and she stopped.

The students (and even McGonagall) leaned forward, waiting to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long.

It leapt from underneath the robes and seemed to so much as hover as jump. It slowly rested in font of Corbin. 

It was a fox. And it nuzzled against Corbin's face.

He smiled and patted it on the head, said something in a whisper, and it turned.

It stared at me. And jumped again, leaving a small trail of vapor behind it. And, just as it reached me, it stopped and was blown away, as if made out of sand and standing in a strong gale.

McGonagall was the first to speak. "I wonder if that counts as her interrupting my class?" She thought aloud. And I could just picture her, standing there, yelling at the phantom fox 'Fifty points from Ravenclaw!'. 

I turned and saw Corbin's ice blue eyes glaring at me. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then looked away.


	5. Death

**_If You Leave Me Now- Chapter 5- Death _**

~Damonna's Notes:  Okay!  Serious part!  YAY!  See?  I told you I had a plot lying around here somewhere!  And here it is!  Hope you like Chapter 5! I should stop putting exclamation points after every sentence!~

**_*Audia*_**

I stood frozen in the corner, wondering very much what I should do. I'm not a brave person, but I have read a lot of books. I knew what I should do. I should go in there and help Damonna. But, like I said, I'm not brave. I couldn't get my legs to work. 

"Leave Damonna alone, you bastard!" I shouted. No, actually, I didn't. I moved my mouth up and down like a fish, but no sound came out. It felt like only my eyes worked, and they moved rapidly back and forth with the flying sparks shooting from the wands. I stared for a few more spells, promising myself at the next spell I would attack Riddle, when suddenly Damonna collapsed. 

It was really scary, but exactly like it happens in books. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her eyelids closed, and she crumped to the ground, her knees bending first, and then the rest of her body following. It was then my legs decided that they could work, and I was at Damonna's side faster then I knew I could go. 

"Damonna?" I asked, but nothing happened. I even remembering slapping her face a couple times, lightly, of course, but still, it didn't matter. I saw several pairs of hands reach down for Damonna, like mine were, but I slapped them away.

"Don't," I said, and my voice was shrill and whining. What had happened? Damonna's face suddenly wrinkled into a smile, but she remained unconscious. What to do. I felt my mind racing through the books I had read, and finally it stopped. Hospital. Hospital _Wing_ I corrected myself, and trained my wand on Damonna. "Wingardium Leviosa," I said softly, and pretended I didn't sound like a two-year-old with my whiny voice. 

"I don't think you should be doing that," Professor Riddle said calmly, his body in the doorframe. "You aren't supposed to move an unconscious person, you could disturb something. Put her back down," his voice coaxed, and I felt my wand lowering her body to the floor. 

"That's right," he smiled, and our eyes remained locked. "You should leave her right there. Here, Audia, come to me." He extended his arms to me in an embrace, and I felt myself move forward. There was nothing more I wanted than to be wrapped in his strong arms, to feel his heart against my chest, to feel safe and –

I stumbled, my body kicking something in front of me. Curse it, I thought, and looked down to see what I had hit. A body. Damonna's body. It all came back to me then, and I let out a furious breath. I whispered the levitating spell again, and watched as Damonna's body rose into the air. I began to walk forward with it, but stopped when she became perpendicular with another body. Riddle's.

"Put her down, Audia," Riddle hissed, and I struggled not to look at his eyes. Beautiful eyes they were, and they were very tempting. I felt my eyes raising, crawling up his chest, his neck, his lips… 

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital wing, Professor?" A voice interrupted my crawl, and I gave a light gasp. I turned to see the speaker, and saw it was the boy Damonna had been paired up with. "The hospital wing," he repeated, as if the Professor were dumb.

I glanced at Riddle again, and caught myself a moment too late. But I didn't feel hypmotized (sp?) this time, because he was glaring at someone else. "No," he said, and I saw his eyes flash. He was working his magic on this boy, too. 

"Are you sure, Professor?" another girl spoke up, and Riddle glanced at her too. Surely he couldn't take them both on…could he? His eyes flashed again, and he stared at the girl for a moment. I saw her jaw drop, and quiver a moment. He was getting her too.

Suddenly, a crash near the back of the room made us jump. A small fire had started, and Damonna's partner stood there, looking guilty. "Sorry," he whimpered as Riddle advanced on him, "It was an accident. Go!" He mouthed this last part to me, and that was all it took. I was out the door and down the hall before I knew what I had just done. It hit me, and I stopped dead in the hall. I was breaking rules. I should go back, I don't want detention. I took a step in the direction I had just come from, and heard a loud voice shake down the hall.

"Miss Riley, just _what_ are you doing out of class? And why are you… oh… " I whirled around, and saw Professor McGonagall striding toward me. She had seen Damonna, and her face grew pale. "Right," she said, and her face had gone back to normal. "Take her to the hospital wing at once. What class were you in?"

I swallowed, and pointed down the hall. "Defence Against the – " But she was already gone. I turned down the hall, and headed toward the Hospital Wing.

**_*Sirius*_**

I glanced around for a moment, realizing that McGonagall had left. This was my chance.

I was heading for the door before I knew it. The only thing that stopped me was a hand grabbing at my robe as I passed. Prong's hand.

"Hey," he said while adjusting the glasses on his face. "Where you going?"

"To find Damonna." I glanced at the door and at James.

He let go of my robe and smiled. "Alright, but I hope this doesn't mean you're leaving us for a girl." Moony nodded to this.

"Never." I shrugged. "Hey, Marauders for life, okay?"

They smiled and nodded.

But I was already out the door.

A flash of red was all I saw next. But I knew what it was. Audia. She was running down the hallway.

"Audia!"

She froze. Turning slowly, all I could see was fear in her eyes. And then she smiled weakly. "Sirius! I thought you were…somebody else…"

I ran to catch up with her.

And then I noticed the other girl.

Damonna, hovering above the ground. I felt my breath catch in my throat. She wasn't moving, or breathing for all I could tell. Maybe I had seen her ghost. I shook my head. "Is she…"

"Dead? I hope not." Her expression collapsed, and she grabbed and my rode. "Sirius…it was horrible…" She buried her face in my chest.

"She'll be fine," I said gently, lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

She was crying.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing, okay?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, breaking into a run again.

We reached the wing in record time, I'm sure. We got Damonna to a bed, and Pomphrey sent us out. We didn't have to wait long.

She came back and looked at us, her face stricken with grief. "I'm sorry…" Was all she could choke out.

Auida leaned near me, and, for the second time that day, cried into my robes.


	6. Life

**_Chapter 6- Life_**

~Damonna's Notes- YAY!  This chapter's a little (key word- little) less serious than the last.  Everything is answered from the last chapter.  Don't worry, chapter 7 is soon on the way with more comic relief than you can shake a stick at!~

**_*Corbin*_**

I smiled. In spite of myself. Not only did we not have classes today, but it was the day before Halloween vacation. Of course, I'd be staying back. But it was nice.

"I'll miss you." Lwena's look was a little less than sincere, but I had gotten used to it. She was always lying.

"Get off it. You're only gonna miss your little friend over there." I laughed and pointed at Severus, who was trying to cram his robes into a tiny trunk.

"They're not gonna fit, idiot." Lwena strode over to him and sighed.

"I'll make them." He glared at the robes and then at Lwena. "How did you get yours to fit, anyways?"

"I made them." And she winked. "I have an extra trunk, if you need it."

"No." He snapped, and Lwena looked a little hurt. "Sorry, I just…If my father saw me brining home one of yours, he'd ask me who my girlfriend was…"

She smiled charmingly and draped herself over his shoulders. "And is that such a bad thing?"

"Get off me." And he shrugged her off.

Then Lwena burst out. "In case you two haven't noticed, I am the prettiest girl in Slytherin right now, so.."  She stopped and glared at the two boys, shaking her arms and balling her hands into fists.  "DAMN IT!"  She stormed out and the boys just shrugged.

"Must be that time of month" Corbin said grinning.

"Yeah most likely, either that or she got fed up with us." Severus replied.

"What, already?  We were just starting to have fun!" I said jokingly.  I glanced at Severus's overflowing trunk.  "You can use one of mine." I volunteered. 

"Thanks." He reached over and grabbed one of my black trunks. Shoving his robes into it, he grabbed the other and strode for the exit of the common room. "You staying?"

"It doesn't matter if I go home anyway."

"Ah. Alright." He waved. "Bye. Happy Halloween."

"Bye."

And they both were gone. It gave me time to think. If I was right, my sister had died. That meant it worked. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked down to see blood blossoming on my shirt over the scar. So she was trying to come back.

I leaned my head back and drew in a deep breath. I was glad I was the only one there. I gasped as a sharp pain hit me. My head was throbbing. I leaned back into the large chair I was sitting in. Riding this out was going to be hard, but I couldn't do anything about it.

And just as suddenly as it had come, the pain stopped.

So Damonna was back.

**_*Damonna*_**

I rolled over in the hospital bed fitfully. I felt like I was drowning, but I could breathe. It was only when I felt a pair of large hands shake me roughly did I surface to consciousness.

"Damonna. Hey."

I gazed around for a moment and then realized that I was laying in the Hospital Wing. I looked to my right to see green eyes. To my left, blue. "Hmm? Audia? Sirius?"

They nodded. Audia wiped her eyes. 

"You been crying?"

She nodded slightly.

"Why?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but choked and looked over at Sirius.

He caught her gaze and nodded. "Damonna…Madam Pomphrey told us…" He stared at his hands for a moment, struggling to hold in his own emotions. "Damonna…You were dead."

I smiled and sat up. "Well, I'm fine now, right?"

Audia spoke up. "That's not the point! You were dead just a few hours ago!"

"But I'm alive now, right?"

"Ummm…Yes…"

"Isn't that good enough?"

"But why?! I don't understand!"

"Most people wouldn't." I sighed. "It's a twin thing." I rolled the sleeve of my white shirt up and glanced at the sheets on my bed. "I haven't shown anyone this before, alright?" I held out my right forearm so they could see the blood red scar that snaked its way up my arm.

Audia gasped. Sirius did too. "What is it?"

"Magic, that's what it is. There's a couple of stories behind it." I put a hand on Audia's shoulder to support me as I rose out of bed (had I used Sirius's, might have fainted. Guess I do like him after all). "How about I meet you all outside near the lake? I can tell you there."

They both nodded.

~*~*~

I could see Sirius and Audia already waiting for me. So I was late. "Don't you have a train to catch?!" I shouted.

Audia shook her head. "Nope. Parents are on vacation."

I looked at Sirius. "And what about you?"

"I'm a half-blood. So, naturally, my mother thinks it would be educational to spend more time with wizard-folk." He looked at us. "…Or witches!"

Audia shook her head. "You womanizer."

"I try." He looked at me. "So, you gonna fill me in on the crazy twin stuff we have going on?"

"Ah. Yes. Well, a long time ago, there were two twins who cared for each other more than anything. So they made a charm…"

"Is this the story?" Sirius interrupted, and Audia playfully smacked him.

"Yes! The made a charm that, if one of them died, that the other could give permission for their ghost to use their life to come back. So basically, if they could stand the pain and if they had enough power…"

"With permission, the ghost could use them like a battery." Sirius interrupted again.

Audia and I stared at him. "A what?" Audia managed.

"A battery! You know…" But he gave up. "Something they could get energy from."

"Yes! So the other twin could come back."

Audia smiled. "So you and Corbin dug up the charm and…"

I nodded. "Yep."

Sirius looked confused. "I'm lost."

Audia sighed heavily and explained it. "Damonna and Corbin used the charm, and when you saw Corbin talking to the fox, he was giving her permission."

"Okay! I see now! But why…?"

I finished for him. "Why did I, as a fox, gravitate to you? Maybe because…" I blushed. "I dunno."

Audia caught my reaction and gave me a sad smile. She catches on quick, poor girl.

"So you're an…"

"Animagi." I looked at him. "Yeah." I grabbed at a package I held behind my back. "Guess we all are here."

Sirius nodded and smiled at me.

"But I'm not…" Audia started, before I shoved the package in her hands. 

"You are now. Go on, open it."

She tore through the paper and pulled out a feathered cloak. "What is it?"

"It's my great-grandfather's cloak."

"What's it for?"

"He used it to change into animals. Feathered animals."

Her mouth opened and she raised her eyebrows at me. "You're just giving this to me? Why?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Try it out. Just think of an animal and put it on."

"Alright." She threw the cloak around her shoulders and melted into a white owl. From the owl came a Griffin, and then a girl. "Hey. You sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"What do you think I am?"

We all laughed and gazed into the darkening skies. Audia smiled and became an owl once more, soaring off into the forest.

I slowly dissolved into fox, and darted into the underbrush near the lake. I felt something behind me, and a shaggy back dog bounded in front of me, bumping me with its blunt muzzle and running off.

It was Sirius. And we were playing a game.

**_*Audia*_**

Dear Diary,

You're wondering why I'm not complaining, and why I'm in a very good mood. The thing is, Damonna almost died today. Wait, this isn't why I'm happy. I'm happy because she didn't die, and because now I'm an Animagi. Am I making much sense? The thing is, Damonna has a twin, which I've mentioned before. Anyway, she and he have this twin thing, where if one of them dies, they can use the other twin's life source to come back. Sirius says its kind of like a battery, but I don't really know what that is. He says it's a power source all stored up into a little container, which reminds me of a wand. He says they're a lot smaller though. Oh well.

Yes, and about Sirius… I think I've gotten over him. I mean, he still makes my stomach flip, but I think that's because he's so handsome. I cried on his chest twice today, and it felt good. Not good as in "my gosh he's so handsome I love him", but good as in "now I have a friend". And Damonna likes him. She hasn't said anything to me, but its obvious. Right, now I've gone from friendless, to having two friends. It feels great.

Damonna's in Ravenclaw, too, if you can believe that. I didn't even know! Guess we've just been avoiding each other unconsciously for five years…

You're wondering where I am, I bet. And guess what! I'm in a tree. Actually, I'm at the very top of a tree, nestled in a spot where no humans could climb. And you know why? Damonna gave me a cloak that allows me to turn into any winged animal. So, I turned into an owl, flew into my room and got my diary, and flew to this tree. Damonna and Sirius are somewhere in the forest too, but I've lost them from my sight at the moment. I can hear barking to my right, but I don't see them. Funny, because Damonna's a fox, and Sirius is a dog. They're Animagi, too, obviously.


	7. Run

**_Chapter 7- Run_**

**__**

~Damonna's Notes- OKAY!  AND THIS IS WHERE THE STORY GETS ITS RATING FROM!  Hmm…Nudity.  Yeah.  This chapter's full of naked people.  Nothing happens, but if naked people offend you, turn around, oh-faint-of-heart.~

**_*Sirius*_**

Running.  Twilight.  Trees.  Leaves.  Dirt.  Fox.  Dirt.  Trees.  Leaves.  Twilight.  Running.

I panted for air as my tongue rolled out of my jaws.  My short claws dug into the wet earth below me.

I was running.

Not knowing where to, not caring.  I just followed the black fox.  

Hmmm.  A vixen.  I liked to sound of the word.  Soon, I would catch her, and then I would…

**_STOP!_**

I skidded to a stop just in time to avoid hitting my head on a low branch.  I could hear her barking softly, and then darting away.

Damn it.  I howled in the dying light and then settled back on my haunches to launch off again.  This was getting tricky.  But I knew that any moment now she'd loose her cover and we'd break into open forest.  It was only a matter of time.

THERE!  I spotted a break in the underbrush and heard the vixen clamor into the clearing.  I could hear her heart race, her paws picking up their tempo, her breath making clouds in the air.

I howled and raced on.

I smelled it.  Something…else…Slightly like a horse.  Centaurs?  At this time of the evening?  It smelled a little human, but it wasn't right.  Smelled like…

Stag!  Prongs raced in and gently knocked me off course.  I slipped, my paws wet with muck, and I tumbled to the ground.

I slowly shifted back.  "What the hell are you doing?!"

James did the same.  "I could ask you the same thing."

"I.."  But I stopped and jumped behind a tree.  Blushing, I gazed at the girl that had just entered the forest.

Lily.  She carried a pair of robes for James, and he quickly covered himself, kissing her on the cheek and smiling devilishly at me.

"Hi Sirius!"  She called.  I waved nervously back.  Oh, what I wouldn't gave to not be naked and stuck behind a tree, hiding myself from my best friend's girlfriend.

"That's not fair!"  I screeched.  "We haven't learned how to shift clothes yet!"

James shrugged.  "You never cared before."

"Yeah, but no girls were around before!"  I peeked out and pointed a finger accusingly at James.  "I thought we agreed about girls!"

"We did."  And he grinned.  

"So why are you…"  I stopped mid sentence as I gazed over James's shoulder at a tree.  Not just any tree.  I could see Damonna's face peeking out from behind that tree.

"Why am I what?"

"Why are you breaking your promise?"  Damonna was making faces at me,  and I had to struggle to look angry at James.

"Because you broke it, too."

I looked at James.  "Huh?"

"Sirius.  You think I don't know you that well?"

Damonna was teasing me, slowly inching out from behind the tree.  But just before I could see anything, she'd dart back and stick her tongue out at me.

"What?"

"You were running."

"So.  I do that a lot."

"You were chasing something.  My guess is you were chasing someone.  Rabbits never took you that long to catch."

Lily made a face and looked at James.  He looked around uncomfortably.  "Well, I've been known to snack on the foliage."

She shook her head.

"So, what if I was chasing someone?"

"Then you have a girl hiding out here somewhere.  I caught something canine, so you'd better cough up the wolf you've been hiding out here!"  The last part he said quite loudly, while puffing out his chest.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore.  Damonna's faces, his clams.  I exploded.  

"HAH!"  I collapsed in laughter.  "Shows how much you know!"

Lily guiltily snickered.

And that's when I felt it.  

Something cold and wet was pressed against my leg.  I turned slowly to see a red and black fox grinning at me.

"EEK!"  I screeched like a little girl.  And then I ran.

Lily covered her face in huddled closer to James, he wrapped his arm around her and she covered her face in his chest.  

James was laughing like a lunatic, but all I heard was the soft barking of a vixen stealing into the night.

**_*Audia*_**

I stopped writing when I heard the scream. I dropped my diary mid-story, and reached for it as it fell. I managed to slip from the branch, and in a second found myself clinging to another. I quickly thanked my fate that I hadn't been sitting in a pine tree, and regained my balance on the branch. I glanced around, saw my diary on the forest floor, and reached upward to another branch to grab the cloak. 

I put it around my shoulders, thought of an owl, and found myself suddenly smaller. Grinning inwardly, I took off, and then gliding upward, flew through the forest in the sound of the scream. 

I reached a clearing, and my eyes caught on a couple kissing. Lily and James, my human brain yelled, and I blushed to myself. Whoops, I thought, and perched on a branch a bit away, my eyes focusing on the clearing. 

At first I saw nothing, a few ants, a grasshopper, leaves, trees, broken branches – my eyes did a double-take. Broken branches? I gently took off again, going in the direction whomever had broken those branches took. I was getting used to the owl form, and it was becoming my favorite. I trained my sense of smell at its highest, and smelt of a canine, a human, and a horse. I followed the scent of the human and canine, and soon heard splashing, and shouting. My eyes fell upon a miniature waterfall, a boy, and a fox, all in a clearing.

I grinned to myself, and perched on a branch to watch.

"Damonna, turn around," Sirius called to the fox, but she didn't move. She just sat there, her lips curled into what appeared to be a smile. Sirius, from his spot in the stream, splashed water at her, and she jumped to the bank of the water, and began to walk in.

"What're you doing?" Sirius called, and he began to back up. "Go away." He swam to a rock beside the falling water, and clung to it. 

The fox barked and jumped full into the water, and began to swim to Sirius. Sirius splashed at it, and began to swim backwards to find another hiding spot.

I watched as the fox began to shift back into human form, and Damonna appeared, treading water. She grinned, and clutched a rock nearby. "Sirius," she called, her voice flirty and melodious. Sirius turned, saw Damonna, and his jaw dropped. I decided I had seen enough, not wanting to interrupt if things got romantic, and took off from the branch.

"Audia?" I heard my name, and sheepishly stopped, hovering in the air. I thought of a sparrow, and felt my body grow lighter, and then I lowered myself to the ground.

I shrugged off the cloak, and looked around. I was sitting on the forest floor, and my vision was blurred slightly. Aftereffects, maybe.

"I was just leaving," I said, my face flushing. "I don't want to interrupt – " I stood up and glanced sheepishly back up at Damonna, and found her gone. I glanced around for Sirius, but he was missing too. I whirled around, and found myself facing a dog and a fox. 

I took a step backwards, and the fox reached forward and grabbed my pants leg, and began walking backwards to the water. I giggled and tried to break away from her grasp, but my other leg was caught by the dog. I fell backwards, and felt the cold water splash my skin. 

I squealed and tried to clamber up, but the dog jumped on top of me, pressing me down with his bulk. I screamed playfully and tried to shove him off, but the fox had caught my sleeve and was ripping it in an attempt to pull me into the water. The dog jumped off and helped the fox, and soon I found myself sitting chest deep in water. Both the dog and fox took off then, swam to the middle of the small lake, and shifted back. 

"Swim with us!" Damonna called, and splashed water at me.

"I feel sort of out of place," I stood up, "I'm the only one not naked!"

"Well there's not much left for us to imagine," Sirius grinned, and gestured to my clothes. I looked down and saw my clothes which were plastered to my body, blushed, and jumped back into the water. 

They laughed, and I splashed at them. In a second we were in an all-out water fight, the battle of the sexes. We barely heard the voice over our splashes, but we heard it enough.

"I thought you didn't like kinky, Damonna," Corbin said, "so why are you standing naked in the water practicing foreplay for a three-some?"

~More Notes- See?  I told you!  Comic relief!  YAY!  *Runs around and smacks into a wall*~


End file.
